dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Erdrick
I am actually kind of confused. We should really decide on using either the remake names or the NES versions. We shouldn't use the Japanese versions of the name because we aren't Japanese. I know some of them might suck but I am getting really confused on articles. --BigCubby 13:25, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure we're using Erdrick (although I'd rather use Roto since it seems to be the current version, barring that bit of reference from Dragon Quest V). The main reason it was changed in the GBC games is because of display constraints. That, and I think they were trying to make the translations as close to the Japanese names as they could (it can either be Loto or Roto coming from Japanese since it has to be decided on by the localization team whether to use an L or R in those instances; a similar choice has to be made with S and TH). --PantheonSasuke 18:04, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I think we should change it back to Roto; if the official merchandise is anything to go buy then it's the official english name. And wouldn't it just make more sense to use either it or the GBC name to keep from confusing fans, rather than trying to cling to a sense of nostalgia? I'm not trying to start an edit war or translation clash or anything, I just want this series to look like it's really easy to become interested in and more open to new fans.--Tentacles 11:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, we are using the newer names. I however am updating the DQIV names as my project but it is really hard since I have never played the original and I do not know which town is which on the list. --BigCubby 17:35, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Could you please lift the restriction on the page so it can be renamed to Roto?(Tentacles 17:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC)) My vote on this particular article would be to use Loto with Erdrick and Roto as redirects. --Pagoda 20:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) There is no restriction on the page. I can just move it though.--BigCubby 18:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Now that DQ9 is back to using Erdrick, move it back to Erdrick, please. 18:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Is everyone else ok with this though? Tentacles 23:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not against it, but answer me this...should Lorasia also become Midenhall again because it is mentioned? Should Mudo become Murdaw even though VI has yet to be released in North America? --Pagoda 01:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I think we should; This is an officail DQ localization and the most current for Lorasia and Murdaw and the like. Maybe we should wait a little longer and let everyone get a say in first? Tentacles 01:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :From the looks of things the localization team is really going crazy with the old school, huh? I suppose if Loto/Roto is left out completely than Erdrick is indeed back to being the name for the hero of the original trilogy, and since it feels completely out of the question that new remakes of those will be produced than we should probably go with any and all changes mentioned regarding them in other, more recent games. As for Murdaw, I suppose we can just go ahead and make a redirect for that, although, personally, I'd rather wait until VI's release before we start making those changes (after all, we can't be sure what decisions they'll make, such as if Murdaw has a title as part of his name like Bishop Ladja and Psaro the Manslayer have their titles, along with monsters getting names that don't match their color scheme like moosifers in IV and mini-demons in V). Just a matter of playing it safe, though I suppose working through more redirects in the event of such instances isn't so great an inconvenience, but I still don't quite understand how wikis work 100%. :Also, just to be anal about it, it was never Mudo. His name was first officially translated at Mudou. --PantheonSasuke 02:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, so this is approved to happen. If anybody wants to jump in, go for it. Otherwise, I will get around to it sometime. --Pagoda 14:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC)